Architeuthis dux
by May Traumend
Summary: "El animal, herido, se sumergió en el agua formando un gran remolino y arrastrando a Hermione Granger con él, posiblemente para comérsela en el interior de su cueva, muy lejos de la superficie". ¡Reviews, por favor!


**Muy bien, chicas, espero que este fic Dramione os guste un poco más que el que colgué anteriormente a este de Penélope y Hermione en el momento en el que fueron petrificadas, porque no he recibido ni un triste Review T_T Estoy triste por eso, pero contenta de que sé muy bien que los clásicos nunca mueren y este, sin lugar a dudas, es un clásico. **

Hacía un día plenamente soleado y maravilloso, de aquello no cabía duda, la mañana en la que Hermione Granger había decidido terminar un libro sentada en el césped tan maravilloso que le ofrecía el jardín junto a llago, en el castillo que era las veces de colegio, Hogwarts. Era el ultimo día antes de las vacaciones de verano para el resto de los cursos, pero para ella y sus compañeros era tristemente el ultimo día de sus vidas que pasaban en Hogwarts, pues ya no volverían más al colegio para estudiar, jugar ni pasarlo bien.

Hermione quería leer por última vez ese ejemplar de Historia de Hogwarts que leía siempre en el colegio prestado por la biblioteca con añoranza, mientras estaba sentada junto a un árbol cuyas raíces se inundaban de agua debido a su cercanía con el lago, en el que ella remojaba distraídamente uno de sus pequeños pies de bailarina. Despues de terminarlo ella debería acostumbrarse a leer su propio libro, el que tenía en casa nuevo y, lamentablemente, no el acostumbrado. Todas esas cosas pensaba ella mientras continuaba con su lectura, hasta que llegó el.

Alguien se había sentado al otro lado del grandísimo tronco de árbol en el que ella había decidido descansar. Sonrió un poco, pues le parecía algo muy curioso y llamativo, dos personas desconocidas compartiendo el mismo árbol. Sacó un pergamino pequeño de su bolsa que descansaba en su espalda, una pluma y un tintero. Rápidamente escribió una nota y la pasó hacia el otro lado del árbol, esperando a ver si el que estuviese al otro lado la recogería. Para su sorpresa, la nota fue recibida:

**Hola. Estoy leyendo Historia de Hogwarts, ¿y que te ha traido a ti hasta este árbol?**

Sonriente, la persona que recibió el mensaje decidió seguir con el juego y contestar:

**También estoy terminando un ejemplar de la Historia de Hogwarts. Es mi libro favorito, ¿sabes? ¿Es también el tuyo?**

Hermione vio la mano sobresalir un poco de su campo de visión y corrió rápidamente a coger el papel, y lo leyó atropelladamente. Su respuesta fue casi inmediata e impaciente por su parte.

**¡Por supuesto que si! No podía ser de otra manera. Te preguntaría de qué casa eres, pero puede que así se rompa el encanto. **

Hermione volvió a pasar su papel hacia el otro lado del árbol, y proonto se dio cuenta de que su estúpida frase sobre las casas daba a entender que era o una Gryffindor o una Slytherin.

Efectivamente, al recibir su respuesta leyó atolondradamente:

**Eso quiere decir que eres Gryffindor o Slytherin. ¿Nos damos la vuelta y lo averiguamos?**

Hermione se puso tan nerviosa que por poco deja caer el libro dentro del lago de los nervios. Se puso de pie corriendo, se alisó la falda y procuró quitarse todas las hojitas del pelo enredado mientras que miraba sus calcetines. Y al darse media vuelta, lo que vio la hizo perder el equilibrio. Casi cayendo al lago, agarró lamanga de la camisa de su acompañante, sin que él se lo esperara, e irremediablemente…

¡Splash!

-¿Mal-Malfoy? –Preguntó Hermione tosiendo, justo después de haber sacado la cabeza por la superficie-. ¿Qué coño estás haciendo tú en mi árbol?

-¿Tu árbol? –Preguntó irónicamente, intentando ignorar que tanto él como ella estaban completamente cubiertos de lo que él mismo deseaba que fuese solo barro-. ¿Es que ahora a los hijos de muggles os dejan adoptar uno para sentiros mas integrados, o algo así?

-Vete a la jodidísima mierda, Malfoy. Literalmente –señaló su ropa embarrada y sucia, mientras aclaraba su pelo inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba sobre el agua tibia-. Siempre tienes que estropearlo todo. Y encima para mal que me pese he descubierto que tenemos gustos en común.

-Créeme, no es una cruz solo para ti –le confesó el chico, haciendo algo parecido a lo que hacía ella con su pelo, pero con su camisa-. A partir de hoy Historia de Hogwarts será un libro vetado para mí.

-No bromees con esas cosas –le reprendió ella-. Y madura un poco para variar, y así le haces un favor al planeta tierra –le reprochó-.

-¡Encima de que he intentado que no te cayeras a lago…!

-Claro, antes de que supieras que la chica del otro lado era la Sangresucia Granger, ¿no? –preguntó, el chico agachó un poco la cabeza rojo como un tomate (aunque un tomate muy poco maduro)-. Ya me parecía a mí, todos iguales, los Slyhterins sois todos unos… ¡Ah!

Tras ese quejido de ella, Draco ya no escuchó nada más. Al principio pensó que le estaba gastando una broma de mal gusto, hasta que vio, con horror, una sombra desaparecer junto a él, y después vio asomar el tentáculo del calamar gigante en el que se alojaba el único diente de los calamares. Entonces vio algo peor.

Hermione Granger salió disparada del agua, agarrada y, seguramente, siendo estrangulada por un tentáculo rosado gigante que salía del agua, junto con una especia de colchoneta blanda y apestosa que debía ser la boca del calamar, que flotaba bocabajo en el lago profundo y oscuro.

-¡Granger! –gritó-.

-¡Ayúdame! –gritó ella entre gritos-.

El chico se remangó inútilmente las mangas de su camisa, se quitó los zapatos (que dejó lanzándolos sobre el césped) y nadó todo lo que pudo mientras sujetaba su varita con uno de los cordones de su zapato a su propia mano. ¡En los momentos de pánico es cuando se le olvidan a uno todos los hechizos! Eso exactamente fue lo que pensó Draco Malfoy, que se dedicó a mover bruscamente su varita lanzando chispas y disparos al azar, hasta que dio en un ojo del calamar. Y aquello fue lo peor que podría haber hecho: El animal, herido, se sumergió en el agua formando un gran remolino y arrastrando a Hermione Granger con él, posiblemente para comérsela en el interior de su cueva, muy lejos de la superficie.

El chico respiró hondo, consciente de que ahora, además, debía actuar contrarreloj si quería que la chica saliera de allí con vida. Intentó recordar, mientras cerraba los ojos y buceaba contra lo desconocido, cual fue el hechizo que usaron en el Torneo de los Tres magos. Pensó en Potter y su solución ridículamente complicada e ilegal, y la descartó por completo; luego pensó en Krum, cuyos conocimientos de transformaciones superaba con creces y desistió en su empeño de convertirse en un animal sin manos ni dedos para agarrar a la chica; y por último, el brillante y fallecido Cedric Diggory, que usó el casco burbuja. Eso fue lo que intentó conjurar sin hablar por si no salía bien y desperdiciaba el poco aire que le quedaba, pero como no funcionó tuvo que abrir la boca. Afortunadamente el hechizo salió bien y por fin pudo abrir los ojos, a tiempo para ver como el calamar entraba en una especie de agujero subterráneo y subacuático, con Hermione pataleando inútilmente alrededor de su tentáculo. Apuntó con su varita hacia atrás y conjuró un chorro de aire, el cual le impulsó disparado hacia la misma cueva donde segundos antes había desaparecido el calamar.

-¿Donde coño se ha metido? –se preguntaba nadando ahora con su pies, mientras iluminaba el camino con su varita. Aquello fue un error que tuvo dos consecuencias: El lado bueno, que encontró a Hermione y como pudo intentó lanzarle un hechizo de casco burbuja; y el lado malo, que el Calamar quería comerlo a él también, apareciendo de la nada. El chico, que tenía pánico al agua y no dejaba de maldecir por lo bajo al calamar, la oscuridad, las cuevas secretas y el poco control sobre las criaturas de ese lago en el Ministerio, fue repentinamente aprisionado por un gran tentáculo, cuya ventosa por poco y le taba la nariz y la boca. Forcejeando, Hermione le miraba con los ojos turbios, muy cerca de la inconsciencia. Él intentó una vez más lanzarle un casco burbuja, y al parecer fue justo a tiempo que impactó sobre ella, porque inspiró hondo dentro de su burbuja de oxígeno y se desmayó. El chico lanzó un cruciatus, o lo que él pretendió que fuera un cruciatus, al pulpo gigante, en el que no hubo ningún efecto. La niña se movía si vida y el joven, a pesar de su rivalidad, sintió pánico al pensar que podría ser que estuviera… pero no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, pues vio que el bicho marino tenía demasiada hambre y muy poca paciencia. Quiso ver mejor a Hermione, pero se lo impedían las algas, en la que, por no variar, temía que se hallaran Grindylows o algún otro bicho marino que le quisiera imposibilitar mas su misión de rescate… si tuviera algo para cortarlas…

¿Cortar?

Entonces, y con una bombilla muggle encendida por completo en su cabeza, gritó el hechizo que nunca pensó que iba a necesitar fuera de una clase de herbología y que posiblemente fuera a salvarles la vida a los dos:

-¡Diffindo!

Ambos tentáculos se separaron limpiamente de los dos chicos, bajo la atenta mirada de un par de Grindylows a los que amenazó de seguido con su varita, mientras se desenredaba a sí mismo y desenredaba a Hermione del inerte brazo del animal. No se esperaba que una grandísima corriente de gua los empujara fuera de la cueva en la que se mezclaban las algas con la sangre y la tinta, y es que el animal se había escondido, con su propulsor acuático, en el fondo de su refugio, no dispuesto a salir en mucho tiempo. Amenazó a los bichos con su varita un poco más, cortando las algas de alrededor para facilitar la salida, y entonces se apartaron, deseando traicionar su servilismo en cuanto el chico mirara hacia arriba. Mala suerte para ellos que Draco inteligentemente gritara el hechizo repulso justo hacia donde estaban los Grindylows, lo cual hizo un doble efecto: retiró a las criaturas y los impulsó a la clara superficie, donde el sol calentito y radiante los iluminó de nuevo.

-Granger, ¡Granger! –gritó, y vio correr en lo lejano a unas chicas asustadas, seguramente para llamar a algún profesor-. Vamos, no te mueras, no he entrado en el agujero que da línea directa con el infierno para que te vayas a morir, ¿oyes? –le replicó, y con la punta de su dedo explotó su propia burbuja y la de ella. Escuchó su pecho y su nariz, no respiraba bien-. Oh, no, ¿en serio? –le preguntó irónicamente, sabiendo que no iba a recibir respuesta.

Unió sus dedos colocando sus dos manos bocabajo en el pecho de ella, abierto por su camisa de botones. Apretó como cinco veces, y después le tapó la nariz y sopló por su boca. De nuevo volvió a golpear con movimientos rítmicos el pecho de la chica, y de nuevo volvió a sopla. Ella inconsciente de la situación, comenzó a reaccionar, y sin saber a quien, ni donde, ni como, "correspondió" un beso que no era un beso. El chico abrió muchísimo los ojos y se separó de ella. Al verla entreabrir los ojos, la chica sonrió.

-Malfoy… al calamar no le volverán a crecer los tentáculos –le regañó. Después cayó de nuevo inconsciente.

Mientas el chico, con una sonrisa boba de alivio en los labios, llevaba en brazos a Hermione a la enfermería, no dejó de pensar en aquella maniobra de salvación tan ajetreada y ansiosa hasta que, por fin, la soltó en una cama y se consiguió rozar con la punta de los dedos sus labios, con una sensación de felicidad inundando su pecho no sabía muy bien por qué.

Sí, lo sabía.

Había salvado a una chica hoy de morir. Aquello merecía un beso.

**Interesante, ¿Verdad? A lo mejor un poco extraño, yo tendré que leerlo mas veces para poderencajarlo bien, porque es producto de apenas dos horas, pero creo que no me quedó mal del todo, ¿Vosotras que opinais? Me interesa lo que tengáis que decir, sea bueno o malo, así que espero impaciente reviews, eviews eviews! **


End file.
